During the past several years, the effort on this project in the Section has been devoted to surveys of persons who exhibit the phenomenon of synesthesia. A question of interest with respect to synesthesia is the possible link between synesthesia and other disorders, including the aura phenomenon in seizure disorders; i.e., is the temporal lobe, the usual source of epileptic auras, implicated in synesthesia? Interest in synesthesia in the neuroscience community, as well as in the general public, is increasing. Most recently, this has been evidenced by a request from media and popular publications to interview Dr. Grossenbacher on this topic. Dr. Grossenbacher is also preparing several articles for scientific journals on this topic.